slime_rancher_fanon_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Category Guide
Hey! So, you've made it to our wikia, and you've made your first page, but you're stuck on one little thing.... the categories! So, this is a little guide on how to organise the pages you create. If you're looking for guides on the actual pages, those can be found here - * Example Roleplay * Example Slime * Example Rancher * Example Ranch * Example Location * Example Club Character Categories These are just for character pages. Slime Unique Categories * Slime - For every slime character. * Largo - For slime characters who are largos. * Gordo - For slime characters who are gordos. * Tarr - For slime characters who are a variant of the Tarr. * Boss - For slime characters who are a boss monster. Rancher Unique Categories * Rancher - For every rancher character. * Non-Human - For every rancher character who isn't human or an anthropomorphic animal. * Anthro - For every rancher character who's a humanised/anthropomorphic animal. Gender Categories * Male - For male characters. * Female - For female characters. * Other Gender - For characters that don't fit any other gender tags. Sexuality Categories * Heterosexual - For straight characters. * Homosexual - For gay characters. * Bisexual - For bi characters. * Other Sexuality - For characters with a different sexuality. Age Categories * Child - For characters aged 0-12. * Teenager - For characters aged 13-17. * Young Adult - For characters aged 18-29. * Adult - For characters aged 30-49. * Elder - For characters aged 50 and up. Other Categories * Crossover Character - For charters who are from different universes. For example, Sans from Undertale. * Character - For every character page. * (Username)'s Pages - To show who owns the page. Location Categories These are for location pages and ranch pages. Temperature Categories * Hot - For hot areas. * Warm - For mild temperature areas. * Cold - For cold areas. Level Categories * Mountain - For mountains or volcanoes. * Tropical - For tropical areas. * Island - For islands, be it a sky island of an actual island in the sea. * Desert - For desert areas. Other Categories * Ranch - For areas that are ranches. * (Username)'s Pages - To show who owns the page. Roleplay Categories These are for roleplay pages. Style Categories * Literate Style - "For roleplays that are written like this." The creator said, shooting the reader a sly wink. * Illiterate Style - Creator: For roleplays that are written like this. *Winks at you slyly* * Either Style - For roleplays that use both styles. Other Categories * Sample Needed - The creator of the roleplay wants a sample of how you RP before you're allowed to RP with them. * Slime Only - For roleplays that are only for slime characters. * Rancher Only - For roleplays that are only for rancher characters. * (Username)'s Pages - To show who owns the page. Club Categories Clubs only require the 'Club' category and '(Username)'s Pages' category. Category:Example Page